A Gleeful Study Session
by BritNP
Summary: The Glee Club assembles at Rachel's house for a small study session before an upcoming math test.


**A/N: Finchel, Kurtofsky, Brittana, Quick, and Tike**

**I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Okay, since we're not all in the same math class, I took the liberty of dividing us all up into groups." A loud groan comes up from everyone in the room, and Rachel just rolls her eyes. Who else was going to organize this little – well, not so little, actually – study group?

"Just shut up, Berry. No one really came to study. I don't know why I came at all." Santana crosses her arms as she sits back.

"Okay, so… Finn, Brittany, and Kurt – wait, where is Kurt?" Rachel frowns as she looks around at the group sitting in her living room.

"Here! I'm here!" Kurt hurries into the room, tugging a bewildered looking Dave along as he unbuttons his coat. "Sorry we're late."

Santana gives Kurt and Dave a knowing grin and settles down in her seat, muttering something about being glad that she had come after all. Dave just glares at her as Kurt tugs him down onto the couch next to him and pulls a book out of his bag. Dave peels off his jacket and throws it over the back of the couch. Kurt looks up and realizes that everyone is staring at him. He rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to his book. The glee clubbers are not yet used to the fact that Dave and Kurt are friends, and some are pretty suspicious of the whole thing. Santana is the only one that _really_ knows what's going on, but she's yet to say anything.

"Right, so… groups." Rachel continues.

"Why do we have to split up? Some people here," Finn says as he looks at Artie. "Are really good at math, and they're just here to help."

"Yeah, I don't need help. I'm just here to help Kurt." Dave chimes in.

"What math are you in?" Rachel asks.

"AP Calc," Dave tells her and everyone in the room looks at him in surprise. Kurt is grinning like an idiot and Dave's trying to hide a smile.

"Maybe you and Artie can be like… our tutors tonight." Puck suggests and everyone in the room agrees.

"I don't mind that." Artie says.

"Yeah, me neither. I can help with anything you need." Dave tells them. Kurt feels a surge of pride as he realizes that not only is his boyfriend a jock, but he's a smart jock. It's definitely a step up from his last crushes, and he can't help but think that he might possibly have the smartest boyfriend in the room.

Rachel watches as Finn tries to copy from Brittany's homework and Santana snatches her paper up. Finn makes a face at Santana, who just gives him her best bitchy smile. Rachel just rolls her eyes and talks to Artie about the equations for circles. Mike and Tina are making googly eyes at each other as neither of them really pays any real attention to their homework. Quinn and Puck are arguing over what to get Beth for her next birthday. Dave is whispering something into Kurt's ear, and Kurt is blushing. Santana is just grinning at them as she yells across the room, "Wanky!" Dave gives her the finger and Kurt just rolls his eyes.

After an hour and a half, everyone's homework is somehow finished, despite all of the distractions. Rachel wishes she could say it's because of her planning techniques, but that didn't really go all too well. Though, people did seem to like her snacks enough. The group decides that they're not ready to go home just yet, so they pop in a movie that no one really seems to watch, but everyone is having a good enough time.

The real party starts when Finn throws a handful of popcorn at Puck, who's sprawled out on the floor in front of the couch. Rachel gives a little squeak, but it's too late. Everyone is throwing popcorn and now the floor is covered. Rachel even joins in and takes cover behind Finn because, really, who's better to hide behind?

By the time people start to leave, the living room is a _mess_. Because Finn started the whole fiasco, Rachel insists that he stick around to help clean up. Kurt assures her that he'll stick around to help, as Finn probably won't be much of a help. David volunteers to help with the clean up and Rachel beams at him.

"Finn, don't eat that! It's been on the floor!" Kurt says with an expression of complete disgust on his face.

"But Rachel's floors are clean." Finn insists.

"With everyone that has been in here tonight?" Kurt asks. Finn looks down at the popcorn kernel he has in his hand and then drops it back on the floor. Rachel orders Finn to finish up the vacuuming while she does the dishes, but Kurt just simply doesn't trust Finn with household appliances. Especially not after the incident with the toaster. So he takes the vacuum and finishes up Finn's job. As he looks around, he gives a small nod. They'd done well.

"Well, I guess I'll go help Rachel." Finn says.

"Yep. I'll see you later, Finn." Kurt says as he tugs on his coat and drags Dave out the door. Dave gives Finn a quick wave and follows Kurt out to his truck.

"You're awfully pushy tonight." Dave comments as he climbs into the front seat.

"Yeah, well, I figured it might be a little awkward." Kurt says as he buckles himself in. Dave starts up the engine and heads for Kurt's house. Kurt sits with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe study nights with the glee clubbers aren't so bad. Maybe I could go again with you next week." Dave bites his lip as he looks over at Kurt, who just raises his eyebrows.

"You want to go again?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, I think I do. And I think maybe I want to tell them about us." Dave takes Kurt's hand, lacing his fingers with Kurt's. Kurt is wide-eyed and his mouth is hanging open at this point. He can hardly believe what he's hearing, and he's almost positive that this is some sort of dream.

"I-I.. well.. if that's what you want. If you think you're ready." Kurt stammers. Dave flashes Kurt a grin and gives his hand a small squeeze.

"With you, Kurt, I think I'm ready for anything."


End file.
